


Chums

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2009, Pre-Slash, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much does Jim really like Blair and why does he keep calling him his chum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chums

Chums

By Patt

 

Susan’s prompt: Friendship

 

Jim was wondering to himself about him and Blair’s relationship. They were best friends, in fact friendship was the most important thing to both of them. But Jim wondered if Blair felt anything more then that for him. He sure enough felt something more for Blair. 

 

Blair sat down at his desk in the bullpen and said, “This is such a crappy day.”

 

Jim smiled at the look of disgust on Blair’s face and said, “What’s happening, old pal, old chum?”

 

Blair looked strangely at Jim and then said, “I just finished all of that work on the files and come to find out, Connor had already done them. So I was doing work I didn’t need to do. It pissed me off. Why in the hell did Simon tell me to do it, if it was already done?”

 

“Why don’t you go in and ask Simon what’s going on. That’s not like Simon at all, so maybe something is up with him. Do you suppose?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m going to do that, old pal, old chum,” Blair said sarcastically. 

 

Jim smiled at his partner’s retreating form and noticed what a nice form it was. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Ellison? Since when do you check Blair’s ass out?_ Jim shook his head as to clear it and went back to work on his files. 

 

Blair finally came out of Simon’s office smiling and said, “He’s in love.”

 

“You’re kidding? You went in there and asked him what was going on and he told you? I’ll be damned,” Jim said laughing. 

 

“He likes me, what can I say. He’s got the hots for the new detective in Vice. He’s quite smitten. I told him to make his move before someone else does.”

 

“Have you heard that someone else was going to ask her out?” Jim asked. 

 

“As a matter of fact, Rafe said something about it, so I told Simon to make his move now. You never know when you’re going to miss that moment of opportunity,” Blair said. 

 

“That’s true for all of us, don’t you think?” Jim asked Blair. 

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Do you think our friendship could withstand almost anything?” Jim asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, our friendship is as solid as a rock,” Blair assured Jim. 

 

“So nothing would make you think less of me?” Jim inquired. 

 

“Well, if you did all the paperwork up for a day, I might think you are a better friend then I deserve,” Blair teased. 

 

“So we’re old chums, right? I could tell you just about anything?”

 

“What’s with this old chums, crap? I hate that word,” Blair said. 

 

“Chums? Why would you hate that word?” Jim asked. 

 

“I don’t know, it just bothers me,” Blair answered, “and what do you have to tell me that you want to share?”

 

“I’ll tell you later,” Jim said casually, as to not upset Blair. 

 

“Okay. Works for me,” Blair answered. 

 

They both got their work done and headed out at the end of the day. They got into Jim’s truck and took off down the road. 

 

They hadn’t gone 2 miles when Blair said, “So what do you have to tell me, old chum?”

 

“I’m sorry I used that word. I won’t use it again,” Jim promised. 

 

“I was kidding. I am your chum. We’re the best of chums. So talk to me,” Blair insisted. 

 

“I like you more then a friend,” Jim said outright. 

 

Blair looked over at Jim to see if he was kidding. He saw he wasn’t and said, “Cool, I like you more then a friend too. Just think how great the friendship will be with both of us loving each other on top of liking each other. 

 

“So we’re still best friends?” Jim asked worriedly. 

 

“Oh yeah and we’re going to be the best of friends soon. I love that idea a lot,” Blair confessed. 

 

“Are you going to make fun of me all the time because I called you chum?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yes, every chance I get. Now let’s get home and discuss everything, old chum,” Blair teased. 

 

Jim laughed and said, “Now you’re talking my language.”

 

The end


End file.
